


Just Another Job

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Leverage
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When did this get to be work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Job

It's a chore. Like brushing his teeth or doing dishes. Eliot fucking hates that.  
Getting off was one of his favourite things. Now, one more thing on a list of shit to do. Get off so he can sleep, so he can wake rested and ready.  
He strokes and squeezes and pulls not thinking of anyone special. This ones smile, that ones hands, the curve of an ass. thinking how it would feel to taste, touch, lose himself in it.  
Eliot spills over his hand without a sound. He drifts off to sleep wondering when it became just another job.


End file.
